Upside Down
by Alestie
Summary: Dua puluh tahun Park Jimin menganggap hidupnya omong kosong; tidak mempercayai eksistensi roh jahat, dan baginya, iblis adalah pendusta terbesar sepanjang masa. Tetapi Kim Taehyung selalu ada untuknya, tak pernah membiarkannya kedinginan, dan memahamkan kepada Jimin bahwa makhluk Tuhan tak akan sanggup hidup seorang diri. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - VMin]


_Seribu lima ratus kaki_. Itu adalah angka terakhir yang Jimin ingat sebelum penyesalan yang teramat sangat merongrong jalur pernapasannya hingga rasa takutnya teredam. Jimin menyaksikan langit malam beserta jutaan gemerlap kejora yang berkelip-kelip menaungi tubuhnya yang mengambang di udara. Masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya betapa sesak paru-parunya tatkala sergapan air laut menyeruak membekap isi mulutnya, betapa perih kedua bola matanya ketika ia tenggelam dan tak mampu _sedikitpun_ membukanya, betapa menyedihkannya ketika berkas-berkas memori di masa lalu tiba-tiba berkelebat dalam kepalanya bagai menghukum keingkarannya.

Betapa Jimin ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan dan memohon kepada Tuhan supaya memberinya kesempatan _sekali_ lagi.

Dan ketika Jimin begitu yakin panas yang menghantar di permukaan kulitnya adalah serpihan dari neraka, yang ditemuinya justru kehangatan dari sentuhan sesosok pemuda. Logika kembali dalam nalar Jimin. Keningnya mengernyit dengan tubuh menggigil ketika pemuda dengan panas semembakar api itu terkekeh kepadanya.

"Kalau takut mati, jangan bunuh diri, bodoh," bola mata itu sebening madu, mengkilap dan beku. Jimin mengawang-awang apakah ini mimpi. Sebab _mustahil_ ada manusia yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari ketinggian lebih dari seribu kaki pada dasar laut di musim dingin. "Namaku Kim Taehyung, omong-omong. Kau oke?"

Namun pemuda ini begitu hangat—bahkan _menghanguskan_. Jimin mengamati postur tinggi pemuda itu yang basah kuyup, dibalut kemeja dan celana bernuansa serba hitam dan taringnya yang tampak mengkilat disinari latar belakang rembulan utuh. Desisan dari napasnya yang panas, sorot matanya yang dingin, senyumannya yang mencekam—seketika Jimin teringat kisah yang pernah didengarnya dari wanita gereja yang sering memberinya cokelat di Jumat pagi yang cerah.

" _Exorcizamus te_ ," Jimin membisik dengan suara tegas yang seketika menjalar di langit malam. Pemuda di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alis heran. " _Omnis imundus spiritus, omnis satanica protestas, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_ ," seketika pohon-pohon rindang di balik tubuh mereka meliar oleh tiupan angin dahsyat, sementara pria yang mengaku bernama Taehyung itu mulai mendelik ke arahnya. " _Ergo, draco maldilecte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionis venenum propinare_ ," ucapan Jimin terapal dengan cepat dan sempurna. Taehyung menjerit dengan suaranya yang bergemuruh. Tubuhnya terbelenggu seolah terkekang oleh rantai panas ketika Jimin mengacungkan salib di depan matanya. "Tenanglah sedikit, Iblis, biar kukembalikan kau ke kodratmu di neraka," senyuman terukir tipis di sudut bibir Jimin. Walau sekujur tubuhnya basah dan menggigil, nalarnya telah jernih seperti pagi.

"Aku menyelamatkan bokong sialmu dari malaikat pencabut nyawa dan ini balasannya?" Taehyung menggeritkan taringnya, seringai terbentuk dari bibirnya. "Kau tak akan bisa menyelesaikan manteramu, Bocah, kau _tidak tahu_ siapa aku."

"Mm, begitu menurutmu?" tanduk dengan otot yang berkedut-kedut menonjol dari kening Taehyung, pupilnya mengecil dan Jimin dapat melihat ekor hitam yang panjang menyembul dari balik tubuhnya. "Pekikan layaknya kilatan cahaya, bola mata semurni subuh," Jimin berjalan mendekat, " _Ayyub ayat 41 pasal 18_ ," matanya memandang mencemooh ke sosok Taehyung yang berlutut dan mendongak dengan tubuh bagai terkekang. "Asap yang membumbung dari lubang hidung, jilatan api yang membakar dari mulutnya; membara oleh api," jemari Jimin menyusuri rahang Taehyung yang panas, sementara iblis itu menyunggingkan seringai tak gentar. " _Mazmur ayat 18 pasal 8_ ," tukasnya lalu tersenyum. "Naga laut yang dibuang oleh Tuhan ke dasar samudera yang menyedihkan," decihnya. " _Wahyu ayat 12 pasal 9_."

"Bangsat," Taehyung mengumpat dengan tawa entengnya. Sorot matanya yang berbahaya menelisik sepasang obsidian manusia di hadapannya. Darah mulai mengucur deras dari pelupuk mata, mulut, bahkan lubang hidungnya. "Tidak pernah menyangka kurcaci sepertimu rupanya pembaca taat alkitab."

" _Yesaya ayat 27 pasal 1_ ," Jimin kembali mendikte, " _Kau Leviathan_ ," Jimin menyatakan dengan sekali hembusan napas mantap, seringainya tak main-main. Jemarinya tangkas menjambak surai kemerahan Taehyung yang menyala seperti api, membuatnya wajahnya menengadah dan Jimin kembali merapal tepat di atas wajah angkuh sang iblis. " _Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae solutis, ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine_." Lingkaran portal dari bawah bayangan keduanya membentuk seperti cahaya, tanah tempatnya berpijak bagai hendak runtuh ke inti bumi. "Kata-kata terakhir, mungkin?"

Sayap hitam raksasa muncul dari punggung Taehyung dengan suara kemeratak tulang yang memekakkan. Pakaiannya sobek oleh radiasi panas dari tubuhnya sendiri dan sisik-sisik mengilap yang timbul dari kulit porselennya. Taehyung hanya terkekeh, seolah rasa sakit dari mantera pengekangan Jimin tak mempengaruhinya. "Bunuh aku jika kau bisa, manusia kerdil keparat."

"Mm, sialan," Jimin tertawa lirih. "Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, iblis buruk rupa."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Upside Down**

.

 **©Alestie**

.

fiction || **rate m** || BTS || vmin

.

.

.

 _buat_ _ **ichizenkaze**_ _ponpon kesayanganku._

.

 **warning:** _ **strong language; implied blasphemy; possible sensitive satanic bs; suggestive content; not to be taken too seriously.**_

* * *

...

Park Jimin hanya tergelak tanpa dosa ketika Taehyung merangkulkan tangannya di atas pundaknya membantu Jimin untuk berjalan. Umpatan tidak senang terus meluncur dari bibirnya yang semerah darah, namun pemuda itu tetap mengiringi langkahnya dengan sabar. Wajah Taehyung separuh mengantuk, hanya memakai kaus kutung hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Kasual, akan tetapi Jimin selalu berpikir jika Taehyung nampak indah mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Aku tak percaya Hoseok meneleponku pukul _satu pagi_ untuk omong kosong ini," rutuk Taehyung sembari melangkah terseok-seok. " _Man_ , jalanlah yang benar. Kau pikir kau tidak berat— _astaga_ , kau minum berapa botol alkohol, baumu busuk seperti sampah."

"Aku tidak mau diceramahi jahanam najis sepertimu," Jimin menyahut dengan suara menggerenyam tidak jelas. Jawaban Jimin membuat Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah. Tidak bisakah si brengsek ini lebih sopan padanya yang sudah susah payah menjemput otak idiotnya dari bar, membayari bonnya yang sudah menumpuk satu bulan karena kalah judi, lalu repot-repot menopangnya pulang? Manusia keparat tak tahu diuntung. Jimin mengerang kecil, "Belok kanan, Taehyung, ke rumahmu, _rumahmu_ ," protesnya. "Aku tidak mau pu—"

Mendadak Jimin merunduk, memuntahkan cairan dari mulutnya di atas aspal beberapa kali. Taehyung menggeram frustasi, " _Bro_ , apa kau bercanda— _oh fuck_ ," napas Taehyung tertahan, memijat punggung kawannya berusaha meredakan mualnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika muntahan laknatmu mengenai kausku, manusia tengik. Segeralah mati, kau merepotkan."

Lagi-lagi Jimin tertawa, " _Beep boom_ , sebelum kau membunuhku aku membunuhmu duluan, Jenius," kekehnya ringan. "Hei, bagaimana jika kau keluarkan saja sayap bututmu lalu bawa aku ke kamarmu sambil terbang? Jalan kaki itu kuno, bung."

"Lalu pemburu dari gerejamu akan menembakku dengan garam, lalu menyiramiku air suci dan membakarku hidup-hidup dalam posisi disalib. Ide bagus, Jimmy, terima kasih." Imbuh Taehyung sarkastis. Ia menarik lengan Jimin, menegakkan berdirinya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pemuda yang lebih pendek.

Jimin tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya yang semula menggigil kini menghangat, ia dapat merasakan Taehyung sengaja menaikkan temperatur tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengirimkan radiasi panas ke badannya. Karena _tujuh tahun_ sudah semenjak Jimin bertemu dengan Taehyung, dan ia menghafal persis tabiatnya. Jimin mendekap tubuh Taehyung lebih rapat, menyandarkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher kawannya dan menikmati kehangatannya.

"Taehyung, kau hangat."

"Mm," Taehyung melirik sekilas pada wajah damai Jimin yang memejamkan mata dan mengulum senyum. Begitu elok di bawah limpahan cahaya dewi malam. "Kalau kau berani-beraninya tidur mungkin aku akan membakarmu sampai kulit-kulit menjijikkanmu mengelupas mengeluarkan nanah."

Alih-alih menjawab, Jimin hanya semakin menyamankan posisinya di atas pundak Taehyung. Tersenyum merasakan napas hangat pemuda itu yang menerpa permukaan pori-porinya yang beku. Kim Taehyung selalu hangat saat Jimin menginginkannya, juga selalu dingin apabila Jimin membutuhkannya. Jimin merogoh saku celana jinsnya untuk mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari kantungnya. Dengan kasual pemuda itu menyelipkan satu batang ke celah bibirnya, mengapitnya erat dan mendongakkan kepala. Mendengung penuh isyarat pada sahabatnya.

Taehyung mendecak malas. "Belilah pemantik, brengsek."

Tetapi pada akhirnya, Taehyung tetap meniupkan api dari mulutnya dengan ogah-ogahan hingga ujung rokok Jimin terbakar.

Jimin tersenyum mengantuk, " _Thanks, babe_."

.

Kim Taehyung adalah separuh iblis simbolisme dari naga samudera yang tangguh, raja lautan, memiliki taring dan tanduk layaknya kutukan Tuhan dan _sialnya_ berparas seelok malaikat. Telah hidup jutaan tahun dalam pusaran benua dan menepi di pesisir bumi untuk berbaur bersama manusia. Malam dimana Jimin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjalanan dua puluh tahun usianya, ia tak setitikpun menyangka akan menemukan sosok iblis yang selalu dikejarnya selama ini. Asmodeus, Belphegor, Nergal, Beelzebub, kemudian Leviathan; Jimin pikir semua itu omong kosong. Jimin pikir, kehilangan seutuh keluarganya sebab ambisi mereka menumpas iblis tak akan ada harganya. Usia tujuh tahun Jimin telah diasuh di bawah pengajaran gereja Katolik dan ayahnya mengajarinya berbagai mantera sederhana untuk mengusir roh setan. Dan selama dua puluh tahun itu pula lah Jimin menekuni apa yang tidak dipercayainya. Terus menganggapnya bualan hingga pada akhirnya ia muak dengan kehidupan yang sarat akan dusta.

Jimin pikir di hari iblis hadir di depan matanya ia akan membakar jiwa mereka hidup-hidup. Penuh kebengisan, karena iblis adalah pembohong terbesar sepanjang masa.

" _Bunuh aku jika kau bisa_ ,"

Namun di penghujung hari, Park Jimin membiarkan bait terakhir dari lantunan manteranya tercekat di kerongkongannya, _tak pernah terucap_.

.

Taehyung bilang, sebelum menjadi iblis, dia adalah malaikat. Karena itu ia memiliki sayap raksasa dengan bulu yang cantik setiap kali mengepak. Pembangkangan adalah dosanya, sehingga Tuhan menjatuhkannya ke dasar neraka bersama Lucifer, kemudian mengutuknya jauh-jauh ke pelosok samudera. Sebagai hukuman atas keingkarannya, sayapnya menjadi kusam berwarna hitam, tanduk dan ekor tumbuh dari tubuhnya, dan tak ada _satupun_ makhluk yang dapat menyentuhnya selama beberapa abad karena suhu badannya yang mendidih laksana bara api. Leviathan hidup tanpa berinteraksi dengan makhluk Tuhan manapun semenjak pertama kali _dibuang_ ke segitiga Bermuda. Karena itu, Leviathan memutuskan untuk menanggalkan superioritasnya dan merobek jasmaninya menjadi layaknya manusia. Pahatan wajah sempurna bernama Kim Taehyung. Namun kekuatan alaminya tidak hilang. Ia tetap raja lautan, tak ada yang berubah. Taehyung bermain dengan api dan air seakrab manusia bersinergi dengan oksigen.

Iblis adalah pendusta; menghasut dan menyesatkan. Namun setiap kali Taehyung mengizinkannya menginap di rumahnya saat Jimin malas kembali ke dekapan kekasih-kekasih gelapnya, setiap kali Taehyung bersedia menjemputnya di bar walau disertai dengan gerutuan panjang, setiap kali Taehyung merawatnya dengan secangkir jus jeruk pereda mabuk kemudian tidur di sofa untuk mempersilakan Jimin menggunakan ranjangnya—Jimin untuk saat itu saja merubuhkan pendiriannya dan _mempercayai_ ucapan iblis. Bahwa _Taehyung pasti adalah malaikat_ ; sahabat tersolid yang _tak mungkin_ seorang manusia dapat memilikinya.

Gadisnya pernah bertanya mengapa isi almari Jimin nyaris kosong, dan Jimin hanya akan terkekeh karena ia _tahu_ jawabannya— _di rumah Taehyung_. Intensitasnya menginap di kediaman Taehyung menjadikan puluhan stel bajunya terpaksa bersarang di sana, menumpuk tinggi. Bahkan ia memiliki sikat gigi dan sandal pribadi yang sengaja disimpannya di tempat Taehyung untuk berjaga-jaga. Kamar Taehyung adalah _rumah keduanya_ ; tempat berpulang favoritnya hampir melebihi apartemen miliknya sendiri. Rumah Taehyung tidak terlalu besar, dindingnya penuh dengan coretan pilok artistikal dan poster-poster band metal tahun sembilan puluhan. Namun Jimin menyukainya.

" _Bedebah Jimin_ ," Jimin bersumpah ia tak pernah mendengar suara yang lebih seksi dari Kim Taehyung yang baru saja bangun tidur. Geraman dari intonasinya yang rendah, berat, _serak_. Iblis adalah selamanya iblis. Membawanya terus pada kubangan dosa dan _dosa_ yang tak berujung. "Menyingkir dariku, bajingan cabul, aku harus bekerja."

Jimin hanya terkekeh tak peduli, lidahnya menyusuri rahang Taehyung yang kecokelatan hampir seperti emas, menindih tubuh semampainya di atas sofa yang sempit. Jimin bersikeras apabila ini adalah efek keiblisan Taehyung. Lagipula esensi setan adalah kenikmatan dunia; kekayaan, kerakusan, kekejian, seks, mabuk, dan seks lagi. Jimin berbisik di telinga Taehyung, "Mahasiswamu sepertinya menyukaimu," karena segala tentang Taehyung adalah usianya yang tak mengenal penuaan selamanya di usia dua puluh lima, ketampanan yang membuat manusia _buta_ apabila memindai keindahannya terlalu lama. Segala tentang Taehyung adalah keelokan natural, tak akan ada _satupun_ manusia yang mampu mereplika kerlingan matanya yang berbahaya, lirikan netranya yang menghasutkan. Jimin tahu Taehyung tidak sempurna, _hell_ , Nabipun memiliki setitik cela. Namun demikian, Jimin juga tak mampu menemukan _dimana_ kecacatan Taehyung berada.

"Hei, serius, minggir," Taehyung tertawa mengantuk, namun ia tetap membiarkan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal kepalanya. Mengamati dengan sorot predatorik obsidian keruh Jimin yang penuh akan gairah, mencumbu di atas tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. "Kau kenapa? Putus dengan Megan? Berkelahi dengan Hwayeong?"

" _Ingin kau_ ," jawaban Jimin singkat dan absolut. "Hanya itu."

Taehyung mendengung menggoda, "Jadi intinya kau hanya _horny_ , begitu?" telapak tangan Taehyung lebar dan panasnya membuat Jimin gila. Menyusuri sisi tulang rusuk kemudian turun ke pinggangnya dengan sentuhan lamban yang memabukkan. Taehyung sangat menakjubkan dalam seks, layaknya sesosok iblis menyesatkan pada kodratnya.

"Aku selalu _horny_ jika melihatmu," Jimin menggigit tulang selangka Taehyung sambil tertawa. Menyalahkan pengikut Lucifer itu atas segala keingkaran yang dilakukannya kepada Tuhan. Karena Taehyung _indah_ dan menjadikan sistem nalarnya mati tercandu ekstasi. Seks satu kali dengan Taehyung membuatnya tak pernah merasa cukup, kurang dan selalu _kurang_.

"Mm," Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan Jimin menyesap jakunnya penuh birahi. "Kau hanya playboy bangsat yang maniak seks," cengkeramannya pada sisi pinggul Jimin semakin mengerat, dan ini salah satu yang Jimin benci dari bercumbu dengan Taehyung. Pemuda itu mampu membuat bekas keunguan hanya dengan sentuhannya, sementara walaupun Jimin menggigit kulit Taehyung hingga _berdarah_ sekalipun, semua itu akan pulih begitu saja dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Iblis sialan. "Lima belas menit sebelum aku berangkat ke kampus, Jimmy. Katakan bagaimana kau ingin kita melakukan ini kali ini."

Jimin dapat melihat seringai mematikan di sudut bibir Taehyung, mengantarkan setruman adrenalin ke seutuh tulang belakangnya.

"Kau _iblis_ ,"

"Dan kau menyukainya."

Lalu Jimin tak mampu berpikir lurus lagi tatkala bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Taehyung. Tenggelam dalam kobaran api dan napas Taehyung yang menghembus sepanas neraka.

.

"Kenapa saat itu kau menyelamatkanku?"

Taehyung membenarkan posisi bingkai kacamatanya, melirik sekilas ke arah Jimin yang tengah mengemudi, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk menyiapkan data presentasi. Profesor ahli sejarah, itu lah pekerjaan Taehyung.

"Entahlah," Taehyung berujar santai. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saat itu?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, brengsek," gertak Jimin tidak suka, matanya memincing mengamati Taehyung yang justru terkekeh kepadanya. Pakaian Jimin rapi. Kemeja dan jas mahal resmi disertai kalung rantainya yang menggantungkan salib. "Kau bilang soal ingin membuat kesal Azrael, apa seharusnya aku sudah mati tujuh tahun lalu?"

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menggumam, "Bisa jadi, bisa tidak."

" _Taehyung_ ," tegur Jimin dengan nada memperingati.

"Aku _tidak tahu_ , oke?" Taehyung mendecak sebal. "Rahasia surga, _dude_ , itu sama saja kau bertanya pada Squidward Tentacles bagaimana rasanya terbang di angkasa," ungkapnya sambil mendengus. "Lagipula peduli setan dengan takdir. Kita bertemu, dan segalanya berjalan dengan baik. Berhentilah cerewet dan nikmati saja _roller coaster_ nya, aku salah?"

Jimin bertanya-tanya apakah bertemu dengan Taehyung adalah malapetaka bagi hidupnya yang selalu taat pada agama. Jimin menerka-nerka andaikata dirinya mati tujuh tahun lalu di bawah jembatan Geoje, apakah ia akan berakhir lebih bahagia tak mengetahui apa itu makna persahabatan walau kenyataannya semua ini terlarang.

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak Jimin hidup sebagai yatim piatu. Ayahnya tewas di tengah misinya, sementara ibunya meninggal saat berusaha melahirkan adiknya. Sang jabang bayi tak memiliki usia panjang, meninggal menyusul kedua orang tuanya di hari kesepuluh karena kelainan pada sel otaknya. Jimin merasa, hidupnya sudah seperti kutukan. Membenci dan dibenci. Jimin merasa, mungkin rasa kesepian yang serupa ini lah yang menyebabkan dirinya terikat dengan Taehyung, entah dengan wujud lilitan yang seperti apa.

Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa manusia berbicara pada seonggok tanah yang menyimpan belulang tak bernyawa di bawah batu nisan. _Seperti orang dungu_ , Taehyung menganalisa. Jiwa yang telah mati _tidak bisa_ mendengar apapun lagi. Menurutnya apa yang kerap kali Jimin lakukan kala dirinya bersedih hati sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Ayahnya tidak akan memberinya petuah kehidupan dan mengusap kepalanya. Ibunya tidak akan mendekap tubuhnya kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. Semua yang telah mati adalah _permanen_. Kecuali apabila Jimin melakukan ritual di persimpangan untuk menjalin kontrak dengan iblis.

Namun Taehyung mengerti jika semua ini bermakna _begitu banyak_ bagi sahabatnya. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya terdiam. Merasakan perih dari setiap untai kata Jimin, dan _terdiam_.

"Hei, ayah, ibu, adiknya Jiminie," Taehyung memulai dengan canggung, mengusap belakang lehernya kikuk dan ia terkekeh kecil. "A-aku Taehyung, _well_ , teman Jimin," matanya beredar mengamati kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di sekitar bau tanah yang basah. "Jimmy sehat, kalian tidak perlu cemas. Makannya sedikit sekali belakangan, aku sedih melihatnya kurus. Tapi nafsu makannya membaik jika aku membelikannya hidangan mahal dan menemaninya menghabiskan makanannya. Aku akan _memaksanya_ makan banyak, aku akan melakukan _apapun_ untuk membuatnya berhenti berpikir soal diet, jangan khawatir."

Jimin menunduk dari balik pohon, tersenyum sembari menyilang kedua tangannya. Rasanya air matanya hendak tumpah lagi. Taehyung sudah memintanya kembali ke mobil duluan, tapi Jimin memutuskan untuk menunggu kawannya di sekitar.

"Sekarang Jimmy dua puluh tujuh tahun, dia bahkan sudah dipercaya gerejanya untuk melakukan misi ke luar pulau, _wah_ , keren sekali," Jimin terkekeh geli mendengar sanjungan kawannya yang tak pernah didengarnya secara langsung. "Saat pertama kali Jimmy diutus ke Texas, aku mencemaskannya setengah mati. Tapi lalu dia kembali. Jimmy _selalu_ kembali." Taehyung menghela napas tipis. "Lama kelamaan aku merasa bodoh mengkhawatirkannya. Bisa dibilang, Jimmy melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. _Sangat_ baik. Jadi kalian bisa _percaya_ padanya untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Taehyung mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Jimmy teman yang baik, _terima kasih_ sudah melahirkannya ke dunia," Jimin menggusak poninya gelisah, menahan senyuman sendu dan air matanya yang mengancam untuk jatuh. "Aku kuat sekali, jadi aku _bisa_ melindunginya," Taehyung berujar dengan mantap. "Uh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Berbahagialah di surga."

Dan ketika Taehyung kembali ke mobil, Jimin berlagak seolah tak mengetahui apapun. Tersenyum tipis sembari menopangkan bebannya ke setir kemudi.

"Hei, iblis, kau bicara apa ke orangtuaku?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada," jawabnya ringkas. "Hei, apa manusia yang sudah mati sungguh-sungguh bisa mendengar ucapan seseorang melalui liang lahatnya?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis, keningnya mengerut seolah hal itu begitu mengganggu pikirannya.

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jimin kembali tersenyum. "Tentu, jika kau cukup tulus," kemudian pemuda Park itu merentangkan tangannya, matanya memerah dan suaranya sengau. "Kemari, kawan, biarkan aku memelukmu. Cuaca musim gugur, aku kedinginan."

Park Jimin _tidak_ kedinginan.

.

Jimin tak pernah setakut ini seumur hidupnya.

"T-Taehyung, _baby_ ,"

Malam itu gelap gulita, tidak ada bintang, dan senyap layaknya akhir dunia. Jimin tak mampu mendengar bising _apapun_ ketika kedua obsidiannya membesar menerima segenap visualisasi di depan matanya. Ia baru saja pulang dari misi gereja ke sebuah hutan Oklahoma dan mengusir dewa yang terbengkalai kehilangan pemujanya. Tidak pernah ada hal baik dari paganisme di pedalaman dengan sesembahan dan ritual okultisnya. Dewa yang terlantar dan marah kemudian mengamuk menggerogoti jiwa-jiwa pengkhianat. Namun Jimin tak menyangka gereja melakukan ini padanya. Mengambil jurnal pribadinya dan melakukan ini pada _sahabatnya_.

Puluhan gurita yang digantung di awan-awan dengan cara yang sadis, lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan dari garam, dan darah yang bersimbah dimana-mana. Kim Taehyung berdiri di tengah segenap kengerian itu dengan kedua tangan dan kaki dipaku dengan besi, _disalib_. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh rantai, dan Jimin tahu persis besi murni hanya akan membakar iblis tanpa ampun. Bola mata, lubang hidung, sudut bibir Taehyung mengalirkan darah. Telapak tangan dan kakinya mengalirkan darah. Permukaan tubuhnya yang dililit besi mengelupas dan hangus. Taehyung adalah separuh iblis, separuh manusia. Sebab itu cara membinasakannya berbeda dengan iblis murni yang biasa ditemuinya. Manusia-manusia itu mengurungnya di bawah tanah, menyiksanya dengan keji untuk memberitahu dimana Lucifer berada. Namun Taehyung tidak tahu, dia hanya tertawa.

"Hei, Jimmy," bulu mata Taehyung mengerdip letih, suaranya lirih dan lemah. Akan tetapi iblis itu masih saja sempat mengukir senyum. "Bagaimana piknikmu ke Amerika? Menyenangkan?"

" _Ya Tuhan_ , Tae," Jimin menahan napas tidak tega. Air mata membendung dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak sampai hati melihat kawan terbaiknya begini tersiksa. " _I've got you, babe, I've got you_. Aku akan membebaskanmu, oke? Bertahanlah— _kumohon_ , bertahanlah," tangan Jimin gemetar ketika ia meraih salah satu paku di telapak kanan Taehyung. "Jangan berani-berani kau mati sebelum aku membunuhmu, brengsek—nyawamu _milikku_ , aku yang akan membunuhmu. Kau dengar aku?"

"Hei," Taehyung menggeritkan giginya, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika Jimin menarik keluar paku besi dari tangannya dengan sangat berhati-hati. Pelupuk matanya separuh terbuka, napasnya tersengal, tubuhnya penuh keringat dan darah. Air suci melumpuhkan seluruh kemampuan tubuh Taehyung untuk beregenerasi. "Jimin, _dengar_ ," Taehyung berbisik, tersenyum melihat Jimin yang begitu frustasi berusaha melepaskan rantai besi dari tubuhnya. "Kau sahabat pertamaku, aku—"

" _Jangan katakan_ ," Jimin mendesis, sorot matanya sendu, memohon. " _Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, bodoh_ ," Jimin membenci semesta tatkala Taehyung berujar seolah ia tak akan lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Jimin lagi. Jimin tahu selama ini iblis itu hanya _kesepian_ , murkanya tak bermuara pada apapun kecuali keinginan untuk tidak sendirian. Hanya suara napas Taehyung yang terengah-engah disertai berisik tetesan darah yang menggema dalam ruang bawah tanah yang mencekam, dan entah sejak kapan Jimin meneteskan air mata.

Jimin _marah_ pada dirinya sendiri karena menangisi iblis angkuh seperti Taehyung. Jimin _marah_ pada dirinya sendiri karena ia harus terlibat dengan persahabatan konyol bersama Taehyung. Jimin _marah_ pada dirinya sendiri karena terlanjur membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Taehyung.

Jimin _marah_ pada dirinya sendiri karena pada akhirnya ia selalu berujung di akhir yang _sama_ ; tak berdaya dan tak mampu melindungi _satupun_ orang yang dicintainya.

Tubuh kurus Taehyung jatuh di dekapannya, dan Jimin tak bisa mengingat semenjak kapan sahabatnya menjadi begini ringan. Jemari Jimin membelai pelipis Taehyung, merundukkan wajahnya pada napas panas Taehyung dan berbisik dengan suaranya yang gemetar. " _Veritas crudo oculos, incertus pulchra imperio, vita mortis caero, praeses alia cero; facio, voco, vero, cupio virtus_ ," Jimin merapal dengan ujung-ujung jemari yang membeku. Taehyung tak pernah membiarkannya kedinginan, Taehyung _selalu_ menghangatkannya. "Tuhan, tolong, _tolong_ ," darah enggan berhenti mengucur dari sekujur tubuh Taehyung, seolah mantera yang dilafalkannya tak ada artinya. " _Obidiah ne bora sisna, tui gratia lovis gratia sit cures_ —Tuhan, kenapa ini tidak bekerja—"

Taehyung tertawa putus-putus, ibu jarinya mengusap sudut mata Jimin yang berair. Jimin terus berusaha merapalkan mantera yang semakin kabur dari gendang telinga Taehyung, merobek pakaiannya sendiri untuk menutup darah yang tak mau berhenti mengalir dari permukaan kulit sahabatnya. Taehyung tahu semua usaha Jimin tak ada artinya. Separuh jiwa iblisnya telah _mati_ detik ketika para pendeta itu mengumandangkan mantera pembersihan roh setan di hadapan tubuhnya yang terbelenggu. Tubuh manusianya memiliki batas untuk menahan sakit, dan semua ini _tak lagi_ seimbang. Taehyung tahu semua usaha Jimin _tak akan_ ada artinya. Tapi ia hanya terdiam. Membiarkan Jimin _terus berusaha_ sampai dirinya lelah. Karena itu lah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Jimin merasa lebih baik.

Di tengah nalarnya yang berkecamuk, Taehyung mengandai-andai apabila ia dapat mengulang segalanya dari awal, ia _tidak mau_ menjadi iblis. Apabila Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, ia ingin menjadi lebih berani, _lebih jujur_ , untuk berkata pada dunia bahwa _ia mencintai Jimin_ , dan ia tidak ingin takdir memisahkan keduanya seperti ini.

Namun Taehyung hanyalah pendosa yang tak pantas mendapat ampunan Tuhan.

Dan semuanya gelap. Telapak tangannya yang membelai sebelah rahang Jimin terkulai di lantai yang bersimbah darah. Kim Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya. Damai.

.

.

Iblis itu imortal. Tetapi separuh iblis? Entahlah.

Jimin melukis lingkaran sigil dengan darahnya di atas sebuah kertas putih. Tiga lilin berwarna hitam adalah satu-satunya penerangan dari ruang bawah tanahnya yang gelap gulita. Angin malam merasuki tulang belulangnya hingga rasanya hampir mencekik. Jimin mengulang manteranya tiga kali, dan seketika kabut tebal menutupi pengelihatannya.

"Leviathan," Jimin berujar dengan tatapan mata lurus ke cermin yang menampilkan sosok iblis berbola mata hitam pekat. "Tarik dia dari neraka, kembalikan ke bumi."

" _Mm, pendeta melakukan kontrak dengan kami_?" suara itu menggema di isi kepala Jimin, seolah jarak mereka begitu dekat. " _Begitu mati, jiwamu akan selamanya menjadi milik kami, Tuan Park. Kau milik neraka. Selamanya. Itu harga yang harus kau bayar_."

Begitu saja. Kemudian jemari yang lentik menyentuh punggung tangan Jimin, rasanya panas. Jimin mendesis lirih ketika sebuah segel berbentuk lingkaran sigil terpatri di permukaan kulitnya. Tanda bahwa Jimin telah membuat kesepakatan dengan iblis. Tanda apabila Jimin tak akan bisa lari dari iblis. Tanda bahwa iblis akan _selalu_ bisa menemukannya, walau Jimin bersembunyi ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

.

Jimin menahan napas ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Taehyung, aromanya wangi seperti pesisir ombak, hawanya panas seperti terik matahari.

" _Hei, Jimmy_ ," suara halus dan berat Taehyung membuat Jimin tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Pemuda brengsek itu _di sana_ , duduk di tepi ranjang dengan bulu mata yang mengerjap elok layaknya malaikat yang baru saja turun dari surga. "Sepertinya kita akan selamanya bersama sampai ke neraka. Apa jadinya kau tanpa aku, eh?"

Jimin menggelengkan wajahnya lemah, bahkan tak lagi peduli apabila air matanya terus mengalir berantakan. Sahabat terbaiknya di sini, pria yang dicintainya begitu payah _di sini_. Dan Jimin mendekat separuh berlari ketika berusaha menangkap Taehyung dalam dekapannya yang menyesakkan. Memastikan bahwa segalanya bukan mimpi, memastikan apabila Taehyung masih sehangat sebagaimana Jimin mengingatnya.

"Hei," Taehyung terkekeh serak, mengusap punggung kawannya dengan halus. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Tujuh tahun mereka bersahabat, bersenang-senang bersama, mabuk bersama, bahkan seks; Taehyung _tak pernah_ sekalipun berkata apabila dirinya mencintai Jimin. Karena itu efeknya begitu menakjubkan. Meletup-letup di relung dadanya laksana remaja yang disambut cintanya oleh orang yang dipujanya selama ribuan tahun.

Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibir Jimin, ia menubruk tubuh ramping kawannya di atas ranjang, kemudian memberikan cengiran lebar.

"Kebetulan sekali, _aku juga_."

.

Karena Taehyung bersumpah akan menjadi lebih jujur, sebagaimana Jimin berjanji bahwa ia tak keberatan terus terbelenggu dalam jeratan Taehyung seperti ini.

 _Selamanya_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tamat.**

* * *

.

 **author's note** **:**

HAI! how're you guys, been missing y'll so bad :"))

ini janjiku buat ma bestie, **ichizenkaze** , entah uda berapa bulan lamanya lol. hope you like it, say, maafin kamu harus put up with bunch of my bullshit, dan makasi buat selalu jadi pendengar yg baik meskipun aku gangguin tidur kamu cuman buat telpon gapenting wkwk please give her a lot of love!

dan makasih juga buat temen2 semuanya yg udah comfort dan support selama ane down kemaren. you guys are totally amazing fellas! you're all too good for me, really, i don't deserve it, gosh.

jadi ini ceritanya ane lagi vmined, and bcause demon!taehyung is just HOT AF, IM—huhu ;;; dan badass,demonhunter!jimmy itu bikin ane pengen makan beling. udah. (also, theological and occultism theories etc are made only for the sake of story, don't take 'em too seriously).

thanks for reading and reviewing anyway! :D

.

with much gratitude,

 **ales.**  
 **[** twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
